Generally, a light source assembly employed in a projector includes a light source and a power device electrically connected to the light source. The light source is configured for providing light for the projector. The power device is configured for providing power for the light source. The light source generally includes a lamp and a reflector disposed around the lamp. The reflector is configured for reflecting light output from the lamp in such a way so as to be irradiated as parallel beams. However, some of the light output from the light source will be absorbed by parts of the light source assembly producing heat. This necessitates a separate cooling device to increase the heat-dissipating efficiency in the projector.
It is desired to provide a light source assembly which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.